1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor, and more particularly, to a motor that is provided to improve the structure of a housing of a brushless DC (BLDC) motor, thereby preventing a printed circuit board from being damaged upon making the motor, achieving easy assembly, and reducing manufacturing cost.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, the motors used for an air conditioner external unit or a refrigerator in BLDC motors often do not work since they have leakage or corrosion through the permeation of rainwater or moisture into a housing, and thus, the housing is made of a bulk molding compound (BMC) resin by means of insert injection molding.
A conventional motor, which has a housing made of the BMC resin by means of the insert injection molding, is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2011-0039785. According to the structure of the conventional motor, in a state where a printed circuit board is disposed on one side of a stator, the injection is performed with the BMC resin to make a housing.
By the way, in the state where the printed circuit board is disposed, if the stator is located inside a mold to perform the insert injection molding, the injection molding work is carried out on relatively high temperature conditions, such that the devices mounted on the printed circuit board may be broken or damaged. Like this, if the devices on the printed circuit board are broken or damaged, since the housing is molded of the BMC resin together with the stator and the printed circuit board, all of them should be thrown away. Accordingly, the entire manufacturing cost is undesirably increased.
In the state where the electrical connection of the printed circuit board is finished, furthermore, a radiation plate for radiating the heat generated from an integrated circuit device is mounted, and after that, the insert injection molding is carried out, thereby making it difficult to perform the assembly work and causing the manufacturing process to be complicated.
To solve the above-mentioned conventional problems, thus, the inventors propose to a motor having a structure in which resin molding is not carried out in a state where the printed circuit board is coupled to the stator.